lyricsinfofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
A long song about something sophisiticated (NCMR)
A long song about something sophisiticated It is my passion, it is my desire To begin to sing, to set out to recite这两行典出Francis Peabody Magoun, Jr.译的英文版Kalevala A song of the dead, a story of the gone To comfort their souls, and those of our own I am not a storyteller with good stories What I sing is what I saw, and also what I feel Not so grand as these of the old minstrel指Kalevala的主角，Väinämöinen Not so delicate as those of a playwright Once there was this lady who thoughtt此句典出Led Zeppelin的名曲Stairway to Heaven That all killing is simply evil And she sold her power, sold her soul For a pact with a priest of death When everything got settled and dusted Came the manipulator from a gap She said that all must stop at once But as it turned out it was a late effort And so years went by, flew was the time It was a tale so dreadful that no one would tell One day after the erection of walls指1885年（明治18年）博丽大结界建立 Again the peace went away from the land Snow kept falling, Spring lay asleep No one knew the reason, no one had a clue Three went out searching to find out the truth Petal-like snowflakes caressed them all The red shrine maiden, a carefree one指博丽灵梦 She ran out of donations, so she set out To see and to discover, what evil on earth Dragged her into a whole new crisis The silver head maid, a steadfast one指十六夜咲夜 Her masters consumed too much tea 'The stock'll be gone', she said, to herself And she went out to replenish their stowage The black magician, an ordinary one指雾雨魔理沙 She'd no particular motive at all It might have been simply too much boredom Or it was she hated being left behind The three set their steps on a trip Neither to heaven, nor to hell As their destination has the distinction For accommodating all dead souls As they each paved their ways through the snow Cleared all confusions, and got above冥界和现世是被很高很高一堵墙隔开的，所以先要飞上去 Dealt with the border of noise and music指与棱镜河三姐妹的遭遇 They reached the gate of the netherworld A half-human-half-ghost, a determined gatekeeper An attentive gardener, a sinewy sword-bearer指妖梦，白玉楼的庭师 She was feisty as the Spring that was lost And cold as the Winter that hadn't gone在妖妖梦的剧情里妖梦是个见谁都砍的角色 Her master, a princess, of eternal youth A dead soul awaken, a ghost, two-foot幽幽子虽然是幽灵，但她是有脚的 Had smuggled the Spring, secretly stored it Inside of her archaic cherry tree The cherry tree, in full bloom, a boon companion'a boon companion'典出Francis Peabody Magoun, Jr.译的英文版Kalevala Guarded her corpse alongside her powers But under the lively look on the surface It was a lighthouse leading to death An intensive conversation, an intense battle A clash between different innocent desires So long did it rage in the world of the dead That it eventually made the flowers go wild花映塚的故事同样和死灵和花有关，但其实和幽幽子没啥关系 There are plenty accounts that tell How the incident came to an end While most of these focus at the process and battles Little was said about the story after Then, all the snow halted falling Spring got free of its captivity On a bright and warm new day The resurrected princess made a request She didn't talk a lot about her past But an old friend of her was brought up That friend, she said, was as always Lying firm for another endless hibernation She wanted someone to give her friend Her greetings, regards, and a kick First to inform about their reunion Then to get her out of her bed So the three went back from the reign of the dead Returning to life in every sense作者注：实际上幽幽子请求主角去叫醒紫妈并不是在冥界（或者说，没有明说），这里为了凑够一段四行作此描写，并非完全遵循原作剧情 And went to search for a certain person Residing in the boundaries of everything Some petty disputes, a little malentendu法语：误会 After all the hostess was fully awaken The wily weasel, seventeen years old Went out to her friend for a rendezvous实际上rendezvous是被各大英语词典接受的法语舶来词，但还是注明词义：相会、相遇、约会 With the dead got revitalised And the sage reclaimed her passion Spring spread through the land The story came to its end And as things they all got settled The land of illusions again was in peace While none may ever fathom all the facts A song about these lasses would glide on 作词者的话 这是首长诗，写死我了。 我考虑了可读性、可唱性和叙事的准确度，但还是有瑕疵。 下次再玩我就玩Kalevala芬兰史诗http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/kalevala长度的了。 参考与注释